Talk:Jon Gravelli
Has it been officially stated that his birth year was 1923? A-Dust 23:06, 11 July 2008 (UTC) well technically it doesn't appear in the main storyline however,it appears in the police database.-User:HuangLee Real life sources Jon Gravelli is most definitely basen on Carlo Gambino; they were of the same old age, have the same looks and were both the most influential crime bosses who made their families the most powerful. Frankly, Jon Gravelli and John Gotti, despite the names, have not much in common. --Sonny Black 23:10, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I agree with the above point because I have just looked at carlo gambino on wikipedia. They were both being cared for by nursing staff and trusted wiseguys towards the ends of their lives and both died peacefully at old age. so yeh I think Jon Gravelli is based on real life Carlo Gambino.Andrew nicholson 17:47, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Arrest in 2006 Wouldn't he have been in the hospital since 2005? Seeing as how it states he's been in the hospital for 3 years, and the game takes place in 2008, I don't think the LCPD would take him out of the hospital to put him in a jail cell. Jackass2009 05:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) libertycitypolice.com I've just gotten past the mission Undertaker (having chosen to kill Derrick in the previous mission, not Francis) and I got an email from Frankie McCreary directing me to look at the LCPD's criminal profile database. I was looking through the names and noticed Jon Gravelli - and he's already listed as deceased, despite me not even having met him yet? I was just wondering whether this was something worth putting in the trivia section or something, because it is a little.. flawed, I guess. This in on PS3; I don't have the ability to check Xbox or PC versions, but still - I thought I'd put it in here. Electrodinosaur 14:31, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :What makes you think he was arrested?--'spaceeinstein' 08:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : Spelling I got the phone call from U.L Paper about Gravelli, and I noticed that in the subtitles his name was spelled "John Gravelli". Does anyone know whether this is the correct spelling, or just a mistake?Winter Moon 14:42, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Death The LCPD database says he is dead throughout the whole game...Even before I met him. Should this be mentioned in the Trivia? Ryder 2012 01:03, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :What do you mean? Please explain because it might but I don't really understand.[[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 01:06, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :After the death of characters with an LCPD database, the database will state that they are dead. However, there are a few characters that the LCPD will state that they are dead through the whole game. Two of them are Gravelli and Bulgarin (even before the mission "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend"). That must be an error. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 05:55, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :What version are you playing? I have the PC version of GTA IV and EFLC and his status remains blank until the end of the game when it changes to deceased. --MOB-4-Life 10:12, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :I'm playing on PS3, and except one time, it always says that he still alive 'til the game's end. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 13:07, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :I play both the Xbox360 version and PC version. Throughout the whole game, even before I started doing missions for him, his profile on the LCPD database claimed that he had been dead during the whole length of the game. And this was the case on both versions for me. (PC & Xbox360) Ryder 2012 00:40, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::It remained blank for me until the end of the game, I'm on Xbox 360. Tom Talk 08:40, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I have GTA: The Complete Edition (IV, TBoGT, TLAD on one disc) on PS3 and it changed as soon as he died in the storyline and stayed like that for the rest. It never said he was dead before he died.[[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 21:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC)